Room meates part two
by animegirlmallory
Summary: this is the second half of room mates i hope you like it sorry no real summary


"What the fuck is wrong with you Ash?" asked Miroku as he rubed the spot where Ash had hit him as he got to his feet.

Ash was standing there breathing fast and hard.

Ash looked around the room and saw that every one was watching them.

"Follow me." said Ash as he grabed Kagome's arm and draged her out of the room and up the stairs.

Miroku followed them into Ash's room and they closed the door.

"Tell me you don't know why i just hit you?" asj asked he was shaking from his rage

"I have an idea why." said Miroku smiling as he looked at Kagome.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" yelled Ash as he pushed Miroku down and kicked him.

"I don't know why your so made i told you i was seeing some one." said Miroku holing his side.

"You told me you where seeing some one not that you where rapeing one of my friends." yelled Ash as he jumped ontop of Miroku and started to punch him any where he could.

Miroku begain to fight back leaving Kagome standing in the corner crying.

When the fight was over Miroku was left laying on the floor chokeing on the blood that was coming up.

"I'm going to tell you this once so you better listen. If you EVER come near Kagome again i'll kill you do you understand?" Ash asked as he wiped the blood away from his busted lip.

Miroku nodded his head.

"NOW GET UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!'' said Ash as he snatched Miroku up and truw him out of his room and pushed him down the stairs.

As Miroku feel down the stairs every one watched as he stood up and limped out the door.

"Kagome i'm so sorry that you had to see him again i didn't know he was the one who did that to you can you ever forgive me?" he asked as he hugged her.

"I'm not mad at you i'm just upset that i saw him again i thought i would never have to see him again." said Kagome as she huggd Ash back.

"Come on lets get back to the party i don't want to have another birthday i want to forget." said Kagome wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling as she pulled Ash out of the room and back down stairs.

(A/N) hey this is the end of room mates but i am going to put the first chapter of room mates two under this chapter hope you like it r/r thanks and check out my other storys at my name there is mallorylovesinuyasha hope you like thouse two.

It has been three monthes sence Kagome's birthday party and the day she had to see the man who had torured her for two years.

Kagome had woke up on a monday morning and gotten dreesed and walked down stairs.

"Morning every one." Kagome said as she yawnd.

"Do you have to work today?" Ash asked as she drank his coffe.

"Yeah i have to go to work right after school." said Kagome.

"Do you need a ride to work because i can give you a ride." said Ash.

"No i am going to walk it's not that fare." said Kagome as she walked over to the door and and picked up her back pack.

"Lets go i wan't to get to school on time for once." said Kagome.

"What is that sapost to mean we get to school on time every day." said Ash.

"NO we get to our first class right when the bell rings i would rather not have to run to my class." said Kagome.

"Fine lets go." said Ash as he grabed his car keys and walked out the door with Kagome.

They got in the car and drove off to school.

When they got there they got out of the car and walked into the school.

"I'll see you after work Kagome,I Love you." said Ash as he kissed Kagome.

As they walked off to there classes Kagome looked back and watch Ash walk away.

As she watched him she got a horrible feeling in her stomach.

"I wonder what that was all about?" asked Sango at launch as she ate her chips.

"I don't know thats why i told you to see if you knew what it was all about."

As the bell rang every one walked out into the parking lot and got into there cars.

"Do you want to walk to work with me?" asked Kagome as she walked out of the school.

"Sure i'm not sapost to be at work untell five but what ever i can come in a hour early." said Sango with a smile.

As they walked down the side of the road Kagome herd somthing makeing her turn around and look behind herself to make sure someone wasn't there.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Sango ask as she tryed to see what Kagome was looking at.

"Nothing i thought i herd somthing thats all." said KAgome as she started to walk again.

When they got to work Kagome went into the back room and put on her uniform.

It was very slow that day they had on;y had three people come in.

"Hey Sango do you mind clocking in early so i can go a head and takae off?" asked Kagome.

"Sure i don't mind makeing a few more bucks." said Sango.

Kagome walked to the back and grabed her close and walked out of the diner and on her way home.

The next morning Kagome woke up not feeling very well.

She walked down stairs and ploped down in a seat at the counter rubbing her head.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Ash asked as he walked over to her and felt her forehead.

"I don't feel to good." said Kagome.

"Well you feel a little hot why don't you stay home today and get some reast." said ASh as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay i'll see you after school, love you." said Kagome as she walked back up to her room.

Later on in the day Kagome's woke up to her alarm clock.

"I don't feel any better but i guess i'll go to work any ways we havn't been that busy latetly.

She grabed her uniform and walked out the frunt door.

As she walked to work she begain to feel a little wozie.

When she got to work she saw that Sango was already there.

"Hey Kagome someone left you a note last night." said Sango with a smile as she held out a piece of paper fo Kagome.

"Who is it from?" Kagome asked as she looked at the letter.

"I don't know it was some guy that was here last night he came in right after you left i mean you walked out and he walked in." said Sango as she looked at Kagome.

Kagome slowly opend the letter and begain to read it.

Dear Kagome,

I miss seeing your lovly eyes and your perfect body, i love watching you walk to school and to work.

I love seeing you sleeping thinking your safe with Inuyasha but your not just wait Kagome i'll be seeing you soon.

Love your secret admire.

xoxo.

As Kagome read the letter she begain to feel dizzy and sick.

"KAGOME!" yelled Sango as she ran to catch her friend before she hit the floor.

"Kagome wake up..please wake up!" said Ash as he held her.

He had gotten a call from Sango telling him what had happend to Kagome.

So he jumped in his car while he was still on the phone with Sango and drove as fast sa he could to her side.

"where..where am i ?" kagome asked as she begain to wake up.

"Your at work...it's ok i'm here." said Ash bending down and kissing her forhead.

Kagome could feel the tears on his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I was afraid something had happend to you." he said as he looked down into her eyes.

"Come on lets go home." he picked her up and caried her to the car and sat her down in the seat and closed the door.

"So your sure you didn't see the guys face or anything?" Ash asked Sango.

"No he just put the letter down and said for me to give it to Kagome he had a hat on so i couldn't see his face."

"Well thanks for calling me right away Sango i'll call you later and let you know how she is doing ok." said Ash as he got back in the car and drove off.

Later that night as Kagome laid in her bed reasting she begain to feel sick so she jumped up and ran to the bathroom right as she opened the toilet lid she thruw up. This went on for about a half an hour.

Finaly when Kagome felt as if there was nothing left for her weak body to give up she walked back in to her room and drank a class of water and laid back down.

"I wonder what that was all about? nothing like that has ever hapend to me before." said Kagome as she looked out the window in her room and watched the rain hit her window as she feel back asleep.

"Dont worrrie Kagome you will be back with me soon." said a man standing out side of her window on the ground in the rain.

As he looked up at her window he heard something behind him he turned to see his partner.

"DANM IT ! Koga don't sneak up on me like that." he said holding his cheast.

"That was great i have never seen you jump like that oh man that was perfect." said the demon as he laughted.

"So is she in there?" asked Koga as he looked at the window.

"Yea..she just laid back down and went to sleep."said the man standing out side of Kagome's window

"So are we going to do it tonight while Ash is gone?" asked Koga.

"Yea lets do it now." said the man as he walked toword the front door and walked in.

(A/N) hey lol sorry but i had to end it there but i will be adding more soon ok lots of love to my readers.


End file.
